David
by esotaria
Summary: Sephiroth meets his match. (the title's a pretty good hint as to what's going to happen)


David  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: The town of Terebinth, the character of David, & this story itself belong to....ME! *evil laugh* The rest belong to Squaresoft. *sigh*  


=====@  


A cool breeze stirred, chilling the air even as the sun gave of its warmth. A deathly silence seemed to envelope the world; the beasts of the field did not bray, nor did the birds of the air offer up their songs. They were waiting.  
  
Nestled in a little valley, protected from the touch of ShinRa, the small town of Terebinth went about its daily routine. The odd silence of the Planet was noted, but as it could not be explained, the townspeople pushed it into the back of their minds as useless worry. Far above them stood Sephiroth, his frozen blue-green eyes studying the little town intently. He noted its every entrance, its every wall, its every weakness and its every strength. Soon he would make his move.  
  
He walked slowly down the hill, his feet making no sound as the grass bent beneath them. Before long he reached the gates of the town. With barely a thought he set them afire and calmly walked through the inferno. Surrounded by the blaze, he made an imposing figure. He stood an inch over six feet tall, with a long black cape draping over broad shoulders. Two strips of leather crossed over a well-toned chest, and the rippling muscles of his arms and legs attested to his strength. His sword, the infamous Masamune, hung at his side, longer than a man is tall, and as deadly as the kiss of Death itself. His voice when he addressed the members of SOLDIER that had come to its defense was as cold as his blade.  
  
Pathetic, all of you! he sneered. Why do you assemble before me? Are you that eager to get your just reward? Murderers and thieves, you all! You forefathers stole this planet, and your very lives mark you with their sin. Your time has come at last. Mother and I have come to extract justice and be rid of your taint forever!  
  
A flick of his finger and a nearby house burst into flames. The eerie silence of the Planet was broken by the crowd's terrified screams. The members of SOLDIER attacked Sephiroth with all their might, but both their physical and magical blows were easily deflected.  
  
Makeshift hospitals quickly formed as the flames greedily consumed the town and the SOLDIERs battled in vain. Men took whatever they could use as weapons and went to fight, and women and the children that were old enough set about taking care of the wounded. Foremost among them was Jessica, the town doctor, and her youngest son David.  
  
Jessica directed her army of wives and nurses, separating the minor injuries from the fatal, and performing what surgeries she could. The town gun smith, holding his shirt against his bleeding shoulder, ran up to her and handed her a piece of paper.  
  
Dammit, she cursed under her breath. She turned to his young son. David, get some morphine, scissors, tape, and gauze, and run them over to Naomi. The field nurses have run out of supplies. Just get in and get out. I don't want you hurt in the crossfire.  
  
David nodded, took the supplies and raced to the battle scene. Naomi accepted the supplies gratefully, but spared him little attention, so busy was she with the wounded.  
  
RETREAT! the commander of the SOLDIERs shouted. Evacuate the people and LET'S GO!  
  
The SOLDIERs dropped their weapons and fled without a second's hesitation. Furious, David fought through the mob, and reached the commander.  
  
Why are you leaving? he asked. We need to defeat Sephiroth!  
  
The commander laughed.  
  
Like that's ever gonna happen, he said. Nobody can defeat Sephiroth. At least if we run we'll have a chance of surviving.  
  
I won't run, David said stubbornly. I will not let him have Terebinth.  
  
Here, the commander said, handing David his gun, you can take my gun and shoot him while we leave. That better?  
  
I don't know how to shoot, David answered.  
  
Well then let's jus- The commander looked down to find David gone. Aw sh*t. He turned and saw David weave his way through the panicked crowd, slowly moving towards Sephiroth.  
  
Swinging the Masamune, Sephiroth felled another victim, a sinister smile playing across his lips as he did so. **_Run, you cowards.You cannot escape my justice_**_._ He turned and saw David standing before him, his young face angry and defiant.  
  
Is this your town's last best defense? Sephiroth asked mockingly. A little child? A child that is mocked by his fellows and prefers picking flowers to playing tag? No wonder Death lurks so near you.  
  
You're an abomination! David shouted. He picked a rock off the ground and flung it at Sephiroth. It bounced harmlessly off the older man's chest. Your very existence defiles the Planet! You attack and kill and destroy, but you will never conquer the Planet. The Planet gives life to its people, but those who give Death will receive death in return.  
  
Sephiroth laughed.  
  
Big words from such a small child, he said. It is an interesting hypothesis however. He lifted the Masamune. Now let us test it.  
  
The Masamune began its downward arc. **_Kill him!_** Sephiroth's triumphant gaze met David's defiant one, and for a moment all stood still. Sephiroth was instantly taken back to what he had scene when scouting the town.  
  
_ Hey David, wanna play SOLDIERs and Wutains?  
  
No thanks, Cassy. You know I don't like those fighting games.  
  
Yeah, Cassy, quite asking him. David's too much of a wuss to play with. All he ever does is play with his stupid little animals and pick his sissy little flowers.  
  
They're not sissy! Flowers are the only thing that makes the Planet worth looking at.  
  
That's girly talk. But whatever you want, David. Hey, if you like dirt so much, maybe you'll appreciate this!  
  
The boy flung a handful of dirt at the boy called David's face, getting into his mouth, nose, and eyes. David coughed violently as the other boys ran off laughing.  
_  
And then, to an incident many years earlier.  
  
_ Sephiroth. What kind of sissy name is that?  
  
It's not a sissy name!  
  
Is too! No normal person is named Sephiroth.  
  
And look at his hair! It looks like a girl's!  
  
And it's white!  
  
Sissy name, sissy hair, and no parents. You're a freak, Sephiroth.  
  
FREAK!  
  
_The Masamune fell from Sephiroth's lifeless fingers. He stumbled backward, his mind suddenly rebelling against Jenova's control.  
  
_So alone....he's so alone.....an outcast, just like me.  
  
**He's a human! Kill him!  
**  
Nobody cares about him or his feelings....they all have fun at his expense....  
  
**Forget the boy! We must continue with the plan!  
**  
I can't! I won't! I feel like I'd be killing me!  
  
**Don't be stupid, boy! Kill him and move on!  
**  
NO!  
  
_ The pain was unbearable. Moaning, Sephiroth held his head, willing the pain to go away. His knees gave way and he collapsed as the battle in his mind raged on.  
  
**_I will not tolerate disobedience! Kill the boy!  
_**_  
I won't! I'm sick of the killing!  
  
**They're just humans, traitors all of them! They stole the Planet from us! We must take it back and rule once more.  
**  
I don't want to be a god! I just want to be me!  
_  
Let me be free!  
  
David watched with morbid fascination as the Great Sephiroth fell.  


@======  
Fini


End file.
